Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Maintaining and tracking appropriate access or permission to the information is often very important for a variety or reasons (e.g., corruption prevention, system maintenance, etc.).
Many organizations typically attempt to manage and maintain permissions to vast amounts of stored information, ranging from relatively public information to highly sensitive and confidential information. Further complicating the attempts are the numerous individuals and groups that have an interest in some or all of the information. Maintaining and tracking which permission each individual user has to particular information and analyzing the appropriateness of the permission is typically very complex and complicated. Traditional permission assignment and tracking approaches are often limited and do not readily include indications of how a permission originated. Administrators traditionally have to expend significant resources and labor tracking and analyzing permissions and the origination of permissions. It can be extremely complex to detect the source of a permission grant or denial of access rights. Typically even more resources are expended attempting to coordinate remediation, permission alterations and permission corrections.